ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Skull of Sloth
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 7 Flint Stones, 1 to each of the 7 Tallow Candles around Eldieme Necropolis at the same time; the Flint Stones aren't lost. :*This NM is located at the Tallow Candle at G-10. :*Each of the Skull NMs can be spawned every hour (Earth time). :*Title Obtained: Skullcrusher Historical Background The Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins were 7 sins which were considered cardinal, a category within mortal sins (as opposed to the venial sins). They were unforgivable spiritual transgressions which would merit damnation because they corrupted one's soul, cutting off the sinner from the grace of God. The concept originated with 8 evil thoughts (logismoi) by Evagrius of Pontus, a 4th century CE monk. They were: Pride, Vainglory, Anger, Avarice, Gluttony, Fornication (Lust), Acedia, Sadness (also called Despondency, Dejection; Latin "Tristitia"). Pope Gregory I in the 6th century CE defined a list of sins: Pride, Vainglory, Envy, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Sadness/Acedia. It took a while for this list to be accepted and narrowed down to seven (Gregory defined 8 sins, though through a perceptual flaw consolidating history, the common, but erroneous view is that he enumerated 7. He stated there were 7 principal sins, 5 spiritual sins and 2 carnal sins, and all these sins stem from pride. Pride and Vainglory were not merged until later). It was not until the 10th century that the list settled on seven. The Seven Deadly Sins in order of severity from least worst to most worst: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust. All seven sins can be considered as deriving from desire: Pride (desire to be the best), Envy (desire to have the qualities of others and for others to not have that quality), Wrath (desire for others to be harmed or suffer), Sloth (desire to do nothing or not have conviction of faith), Greed (desire for material goods), Gluttony (desire for consumables), Lust (desire for sex). The Seven Deadly Sins are primarily limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. The Sin of Sloth Sloth is the post-17th century CE translation for this Sin. Sloth (Accidia) is being lazy or idle, wasting time doing nothing when one can be productive in some way. Sloth was considered a Sin because other people will have to work harder to pick up the burden which the lazy person was supposed to pick up and the person is putting off or not doing what God wants them to do. Just as Gluttony wastes food and other consumables, Sloth wastes time. Examples of Sloth are: laziness, sluggishness, mistrustfulness, negligence, cowardice, complacency, irresponsibility, pettiness, indolence. The meaning of this Sin has shifted, though. Until the 1600s, it was called Acedia (Accidia), a different concept than Sloth. Acedia is defined as spiritual apathy, weariness or anxiety. It is a lack of drive, a lack of zeal for spiritual improvement or the faith of the religion. Acedia could be considered doubt in the religion or, more precisely, a lack of strength, conviction behind the belief or faith required to be a member of that religion. Tepid belief or tepid practice of the rituals of the religion would be Acedia. It came to refer to spiritual laziness after the medieval era ended. From here, it completed the transformation into Sloth as we know it. Earlier in the history of the sins, Acedia was linked with Sadness (Tristitia). Sloth is considered the 4th sin in terms of severity. In the Medieval era, an animal, a color, and a punishment were associated with each sin. Sloth was associated with the color light-blue and the goat. The punishment for the Sin of Sloth was to be thrown into a snake pit in Hell. The Seven Holy Virtues, sometimes called the Contrary Virtues, oppose the Seven Deadly Sins. The Holy Virtue that opposes the Sin of Sloth is Diligence (Industria). This virtue gives a strong work ethic and a drive to be productive, opposing the lure of laziness that defines Sloth. The Seven Holy Virtues are different from the Seven Heavenly Virtues (See: the Jailers of Sea). It should be noted Apathy (Sloth) is the flaw of the Hume race, comprising one of the five Chains of Promathia. One of the characteristics of Sloth is defined as Cowardice, which is the flaw of the Tarutaru race, comprising another one of the five Chains of Promathia. category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Skeletons